


Your Morning Words

by Alastael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fallen Castiel, M/M, POV Castiel, domestic!Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastael/pseuds/Alastael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>one of my favorite writing exercises (and the one i use most often) is to take a phrase from somewhere else and let it spiral out into something else. so, this is the world's shortest ficlet, based on <a href="https://twitter.com/NightValeRadio/status/347717392031424513">this tweet</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Your Morning Words

when it first starts

when we first start

we do as many do — together — daily things, ritualized behaviors, made stiff and uncomfortable by a foreign presence, even if it’s just each other.

we sleep together.

i wake with you, but don’t let you see it, knowing guilt, light but present, will weigh on you, bending you into me to kiss my head and whisper, sorry, sorry babe, sorry angel, sorry — depending on the day.

instead, i lie still and with eyes closed, listen.

you hum, low and light.

you talk, because you know no one can hear.  
they’re barely words, murmured without conviction. stream of consciousness. a narrative.

sometimes it’s just lyrics, sometimes just words. never a prayer, anymore.

you talk to me.   
you talk to your mother.  
rarely, your father.

i listen, like i always have.

i smile, which i never did.

if you notice, you never say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> one of my favorite writing exercises (and the one i use most often) is to take a phrase from somewhere else and let it spiral out into something else. so, this is the world's shortest ficlet, based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/NightValeRadio/status/347717392031424513).


End file.
